falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Desk (Fallout 4)
(metal desk) (wooden hightech desk) (high tech desk) (high tech desk) World: (wooden desk) (pre-War high tech desk) (pre-War beige desk) (beige desk) (vault desk) (chief's desk) (Ronald Tanner's desk) (Croup desk) (Desk with key) (National Guard training yard) (Marc Wilson's desk) (Geneva's desk) }} Desks are a series of constructible settlement objects, world objects and containers in Fallout 4 and its add-on Vault-Tec Workshop. Characteristics The wooden and metal desks are large, rectangular desks with drawers vertically set underneath on either side forming the legs. The metal variant comes in steel and beige varieties and has three deep drawers on each side, whereas the wooden desk has an addition three shallow drawers underneath the desktop, plus the three deep drawers. The vault desk is similar in design, with four drawers as opposed to three that are set inside the table legs, raising them slightly off the ground. The hightech desk comes in two forms, firstly the wooden topped desk has two drawers under the desktop on the right hand side, with the metal legs wrapping around them with a connecting bar underneath and 4 prongs feet. The left hand side has two long, pronged legs. Each foot has a groove encircling it, approximately 3-4 centimeter from the base. The second high tech base is similar in design. It is light blue in color and instead of pronged legs, the left hand side has a single, wide based leg, which is wider towards the top. The two drawers on the right are molded into the right hand leg, which has a wide base also and the top quarter is white instead of blue. Crafting Desks are located under Furniture → Miscellaneous in the workshop. Locations Desks are found in most office buildings in the Commonwealth. * 62 metal desks at the Gunners plaza * 29 metal desks in Fort Hagen * 15 metal desks in Slocum's Joe Corporate HQ * 14 wooden desks in Cambridge Polymer Labs * 13 metal desks in Vault-Tec Regional HQ * 11 wooden desks in East Boston Preparatory School * Eight metal and six wooden desks in the BADTFL regional office Behind the scenes * The desk with key in the Creation Kit is prefixed with DN096. This indicates that it was possibly intended to be used in the National Guard training yard as a second key or to open the door to the barracks as there is another desk in the location with an ID of . * The chief's desk is prefixed with DN001 and BADTFL, indicating that it was intended to be used in the chief's office, but was replaced with a standard desk before release. The contents hold no unique items that were planned to be placed in here before it was cut. Gallery Settlement Fo4-high-tech-wooden-desk.png|Wooden high tech desk Fo4VW-wooden-desk.png| Pre-War wooden desk Fo4VW-hightech-desk.png| Pre-War high tech desk Fo4VW-desk.png| Wood and metal desk Fo4VW-wooden-desk-addition.png| Wooden desk addition Fo4VW-wooden-desk-addition2.png| Wooden desk addition Fo4VW-hightech-desk-addition.png| High tech desk addition Fo4VW-hightech-desk-addition2.png| High tech desk addition World FO4 Croup Manor desk.png|Novice locked desk at Croup Manor containing the Croup bedroom key FO4 Shaw High School principal's desk.png|Ronald Tanner's desk (Novice lock) at Shaw High School FO4 National Guard training yard desk.png|Desk at the National Guard training yard with the National Guard officer's password FO4 Wilson Atomatoy HQ Marc's desk.png|Marc Wilson's desk at Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ containing Wilson Atomatoys HQ key and George Wilson's Resignation letter FO4 Diamond City Geneva's desk.png|Geneva's desk at Diamond City containing Kellogg's house key Category:Fallout 4 settlement objects Category:Fallout 4 world objects Category:Vault-Tec Workshop settlement objects Category:Fallout 4 containers and storage ru:Письменный стол (Fallout 4) uk:Письмовий стіл (Fallout 4)